Confidence
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: (COMPLETE) Everyone tells Neville all he needs is some confidence. When Hermione gives him a
1. A little potion

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone I'm back. I want to thank you all for reading this and my previous stories. I'm also trying to come up with another H/G or D/G story, but so far no plot bunnies have hopped into my head.  
  
The aroma of books filled the air. Hermione Granger loved the smell of the library. It was a smell that brought thoughts of peace, solitude and a wealth of information. It was the aroma of knowledge and with it, a person could get some real work done IF someone would just stop pestering her.  
  
Normally the culprit was Ron, but not today.  
  
"Please Hermione, just explain this to me one more time," Neville pleaded. "I need to make sure I don't mess up again during potions."  
  
She let out a sigh before answering him, "Neville, you'll do fine. You know what you're dong, if you didn't you wouldn't have gotten an O in potions."  
  
"That's because Snape was around!"  
  
Hermione climbed up a stepladder to get a book from the top shelf and looked down at Neville. "Honestly, McGonagall is right. All you need is confidence. You're confident enough in herbology in D.A. I mean look what happened last year."  
  
"I'm good at those because of practice and vigilance, not by confidence," he mumbled. "Maybe if you could just brew some confidence I wouldn't be here."  
  
That was it! Hermione thought. While there really wasn't a confidence potion, Neville didn't know that. Maybe if he thought he had confidence he really would. All he needed was to believe it worked.  
  
"Neville, you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed closing the book in her hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A confidence potion," she replied happily climbing down and thinking what feasible ingredients such a potion should have. "It would only take a day to make. Then again, I would need a strand of hair each from the three people you would like to have confidence like. Do you know who they would be?"  
  
Neville eyed her nervously. "The three people I think have the most confidence?"  
  
"Yes. I can get the rest of the ingredients, but you'll have to get those strands of hair. Whose hair will you be getting by tomorrow?"  
  
"Well I guess for it to work right, that they'd have to be Dumbledore, Harry, and well, Ginny."  
  
Hermione must have seemed quite shocked by Ginny's name – indeed she thought that maybe he would say her or Ron, but Ginny?  
  
"She's very determined," Neville explained, seeing Hermione's expression. "She sees what she wants and she goes after it. She really doesn't give up easily if ever at all."  
  
"Yes. I guess that does sound a lot like Ginny," Hermione said. "Do you think you'll be able to get the hairs by tomorrow at this time?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good. Then meet me back here tomorrow around 8 and I'll have the potion ready."  
  
Neville smiled broadly and rushed out of the library. Now all Hermione had to do was sneak down to the kitchen and get some kind of unusual drink to put the hairs in to convince Neville.  
  
The next morning, bright and early Neville got a hair from Harry off his pillow, while the other boy was in the shower. He bounced down the stairs and saw Ginny and Hermione talking at the table.  
  
"Good morning ladies," he said cheerfully.  
  
"While good morning Neville," said Ginny. "You must have slept well or had a very good dream. IF the last bit is the case, I don't want to hear about it. I've been traumatized enough with six brothers."  
  
Neville laughed and Hermione looked over at her younger friend in shock.  
  
"Don't worry Ron keeps his dreams about you to himself, or just tells Harry," Ginny said to Hermione without skipping a beat.  
  
"THAT wasn't what I was thinking!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Sure, sure," Ginny said under her breath before speaking to Neville. "So why are you in such a good mood this morning?"  
  
"No reason," he said before twirling a strand of Ginny's hair with his fingers. "Hey Gin, could I have a strand of you hair?"  
  
"What? Why? You're not going to use it for some love potion or anything are you?" she said curiously.  
  
"No, no love potion. I promise."  
  
"Fine," she said tugging a strand and handing a single red strand to Neville. "But if I wake up in the boys dormitory tomorrow in your bed you do realize Ron will kill you."  
  
"It's not for a love potion I promise. I want to win you over the old fashion way," he said before realize what he just admitted. "I mean if I wanted to win you over I wouldn't do it with a love potion."  
  
Ginny shrugged and got up. "Well I'm headed to breakfast, any one want to come with me."  
  
"I'm waiting for Harry and Ron," Hermione replied with a smile.  
  
"I'll be with you in a second if you want to wait," Neville said.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said picking up her bookbag. "I'll be on the other side of the portrait."  
  
Once she left the room, Hermione turned and looked at Neville.  
  
"It looks like her confidence isn't the only thing you fancy about Ginny," she teased light heartedly.  
  
Neville blushed slightly and then put two strands of hair in front of Hermione.  
  
"I got Harry's off his pillow this morning. Know him he might think I was going to use it for polyjuice potion. I'll get the third one after breakfast. How is the potion going?"  
  
"Good," Hermione replied crossing her fingers under the table. "It will be ready tonight."  
  
Neville smiled and then turned and left the common room. Hermione sighed and wished Neville would realize he did have confidence.  
  
As the trio arrived for breakfast, they noticed an unusual sight at the front table. Neville stood beside Dumbledore and the two of them were speaking. It also looked as if no one else could hear what they were saying.  
  
Hermione saw Dumbledore's eyes look at her for a moment and she hoped the headmaster wouldn't tell Neville there was no such thing as a confidence potion. She saw Dumbledore wink and a moment later Neville happily walked back to the table.  
  
"Wonderful day isn't it?" he said happily sitting down beside Ginny and Seamus.  
  
"What was that all about Neville?" asked Ron as he scooped eggs onto his plate.  
  
"I just wanted to ask Dumbledore a question privately. So he cast a secrecy charm around the two of us, and I was able to get the information I need for a project."  
  
"Oh. Must be for herbology then," Harry said shrugging as he turned to eat.  
  
Neville just smiled.  
  
"Neville, what exactly did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he said. "Right now I'm hungry."  
  
It wasn't until nearly eight o'clock at night before Hermione was able to hear what Dumbledore said. She was waiting outside the library with the mug of some sort of punch mixed with butterbeer Dobby made. It was golden in color and had quite an exotic smell. It would be very easy for it to be considered a potion.  
  
Finally, Neville came running around the corner.  
  
"Is it ready?" he asked gasping for air.  
  
"Yes," she said. "You have all the hairs?"  
  
Neville nodded as he caught his breath.  
  
"Why did you run all the way up here? And what did Dumbledore say this morning?"  
  
"I didn't want to be late," he panted. "Dumbledore asked me what the hair was for this morning. I told him you were brewing me a confidence potion and I needed a strand of his hair to go with the others. He asked who the other two were and I told him. He said I chose well," he said smiling.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Oh he said he didn't really think I needed the potion, that he had confidence in me. I told him having confidence in one's self is sometimes harder than having confidence in others. All he said was 'indeed' then he gave me the hair," he explained before looking at the cup in Hermione's hand. "Is that it? It smells unusual."  
  
Hermione nodded and handed the glass to Neville. He added the hairs and looked at her.  
  
"How long does this last and how powerful is it?"  
  
Hermione searched her head to come up with the answers.  
  
"Well that depends on you Neville," she said. "The last component of the potion is what you feel you need from it on how long it lasts and how powerful it is. When you wake in the morning it should be working."  
  
"Then it will last forever and be the most powerful confidence potion ever made. Thanks Hermione," he said before chugging the entire glassful.  
  
Hermione just smiled not knowing what she just unleashed. 


	2. The new Neville

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````  
  
The next morning Neville woke up feeling like a new man. He stretched and looked around the dormitory. The rest of his dorm mates were still asleep. Smiling, he got up, showered and got ready for the day. Taking the steps two at a time down to the common room, he jumped down to see Ginny and Hermione once again talking at the table.  
  
"Glorious morning isn't it?" he said smiling broadly.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled as Ginny got up from the table and swung her bookbag over her shoulder.  
  
"Glorious Neville?" Ginny questioned before teasing. "Did you have another good dream two days in a row? That must be some girl of yours."  
  
Neville grinned and wrapped his arms around Ginny as she turned toward the door.  
  
"The only woman I dream about is you dear Ginny," he whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek and letting go of her. Ginny turned in a bit of shock.  
  
Neville just winked at her. "I have to get my books," he said. "Save me a seat at breakfast will you love?"  
  
Then he bounced back up the stairs, leaving Ginny still in shock. Hermione smiled at the table.  
  
"What just happened here?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Neville is in a really good mood," Hermione said smiling. Neville must think the "potion" was working, she thought. Normally he wouldn't have said anything to Ginny or attempted to express his feelings. That "potion" must be doing wonders.  
  
Hermione found out just how wonderful it was later in the day. By the end of both Charms and Transfiguration, she was about ready to tell Neville that the potion was fake.  
  
During the first session, which was double Transfiguration, Neville had managed to transfigure all the Slytherins' desks into portkeys, which put all the Slytherins in the middle of the lake. Thank goodness, he had also put a floating charm on them, considering a few didn't know how to swim. It took Snape and Filch several hours to get the Slytherins out of the lake, considering the Giant Squid thought the floating Slytherins were some sort of toy.  
  
Hermione was positive that Snape was not going to let that go unpunished tomorrow during Potions. She hoped Neville could handle it, and was personally glad that it was up to McGonagall to pass out the punishment for that little prank.  
  
While ten house points were taken for that incident, Neville received an outstanding for the day. McGonagall was so impressed she was astounded, saying that what Neville did surpassed even NEWT standards. For once, Hermione did not have the top score in Transfiguration.  
  
In Charms, they were practicing several unique charms individuals could use for a variety of purposes. The class was asked to cast whatever charms they wished as long as they were not to do bodily harm. Everyone was divided up into pairs.  
  
Hermione herself had cast what she considered to be a highly unusual and creative spell she had found in one of the old textbooks up in the library. She was quite eager to see what baby Ron looked like, although the twins had so ever graciously shown her baby pictures that were very less than flattering. She also wanted to see how well he would age.  
  
However her spell, which made the individual age a few years then revert back to a baby then to their normal sell, was nothing compared to Neville.  
  
Neville had cast his spell on a very sour and slightly damp Pansy Parkinson. No one really heard what the spell was and at first Hermione feared that it didn't work and Neville would once again lose confidence.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom did you cast your charm?" asked Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well it doesn't appear to be working."  
  
Neville just shrugged and said "It will."  
  
The small professor sighed and nodded for the other partner.  
  
An evil smirk crossed Parkinson's face as she raised her wand. Neville never even blinked. The rest of the class was sort of watching what would happen, considering the water incident earlier.  
  
But as she started her charm, something unusual happened.  
  
She, literally, turned into a cow, in front of everyone. The crowd was in an uproar. The Slytherins were not happy, though some of them were chuckling about the choice of animal. While the Gryffindors were rolling on the floor laughing and patting Neville on the back.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom this is charms not transfiguration!" said Flitwick sternly.  
  
"I didn't transfigure her professor," Neville said. "I used the mongar tu spell."  
  
Flitwick smiled, "You did?"  
  
"Yes, and obviously Pansy had steak at lunch."  
  
Hermione searched her mind for the spell or the meaning of it. The closest thing she could come up with was "you are what you eat." That spell might come in handy one of these days when she and Ron got into it, she thought. Then again who knows what Ron would turn into considering what all he ate.  
  
"Remarkable," Flitwick said looking at what was Pansy Parkinson. "How long does it last again?"  
  
"Until what she ate is digested, I think," he said. "Not more than an hour. That's just about when class is over isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said the professor. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for using such an unusual charm, and ten points to Slytherin for, uh, being the volunteer specimen."  
  
At this point Hermione thought about telling Neville that the potion was fake, but she thought he may need the confidence to face Snape and the Slytherins tomorrow.  
  
The rest of the class went uneventfully, with the exceptional moo from Pansy. Hermione even chuckled when someone suggested Pansy needed milked and asked Malfoy if he cared to try it. The Slytherins were not at all amused at this point and Hermione wondered what kind of horrors Snape would unless on Neville tomorrow during potions. She only hoped that he could handle it now that he had confidence. She didn't realize it was Neville who would be dishing things out. 


	3. Common Room

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's a little N/G action that Ron does not appreciate. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Neville was greeted that night like a conquering hero in the common room. Not since Fred or George's escape or when Ron and Harry drove to Hogwarts was there such fanfare.  
  
"That was brilliant mate!" Ron exclaimed slapping Neville on the back when he came through the door.  
  
"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Good job!" Harry said happily before laughing again. "Pansy a cow!"  
  
"I thought I was going to die laughing when she let out all that gas right in front of Malfoy before she turned back into herself. Merlin that was just hilarious!" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Just great!"  
  
"Best thing I've seen since Malfoy turned into a ferret."  
  
"This is going down in the books Mate, just like Fred and George."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get to see it Neville," Ginny said smiling. "Though I'm sure it was great."  
  
"I can tell you all about it Ginny," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Well I think my brother and Harry have something for you," she said motioning to the front of the room.  
  
Harry and Ron now stood on top of the table in the common room. They were asking for everyone's attention. Hermione sat at a nearby chair. She was smiling but obviously not too happy about what Harry and Ron were going to do.  
  
"Everybody!" Ron shouted. "I wrote to Fred and George to tell them about the wonderful things Neville has done to the Slytherins today."  
  
A collective cheer went up. Neville was quite sure at this time he was near glowing with happiness.  
  
"Anyway," Ron said. "They have sent two crates of butterbeer for us and Harry has asked his friend down in the kitchen to send us something up instead of going down to dinner tonight. So low and behold let's party!"  
  
Ron and Harry jumped from the table and as they did, so it filled with food of all sorts including chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, chicken and more. The butterbeer crates were sitting to the side. Pretty soon, a full flung party was underway.  
  
The party had been going on for a few hours now and people were starting to wind down and go up to their dormitories. The party hadn't been too loud or maybe it had, either way McGonagall never made an appearance. Still there were a lot of people still talking and laughing in the common room.  
  
Neville was sitting at the table nursing a butterbeer and smiling happily, when he saw a flash of red hair near the girl's dormitory stairs.  
  
"Going to bed already Gin?" he yelled.  
  
"I was going upstairs to get my homework. Party or not, I have herbology and D.A.D.A. essays to do before tomorrow," she smiled.  
  
"Why don't you bring them down here and I'll help you?"  
  
"The defense one is almost done, but I could use some help in herbology."  
  
Neville watched her disappear up the stairs. As he did, he got an idea.  
  
"Ron! You haven't played chess all day," he said across the room, where Ron, Harry and Hermione were talking. "I don't think I've ever seen you and Hermione play. Maybe you're afraid she'll win!"  
  
Taking that as a challenge, Ron pulled Hermione up and the two made it over to a small table on the other side of the room.  
  
"Accio chairs," Harry said and shortly three chairs from the table zoomed over to the trio. The other remaining chairs were full of people.  
  
Ginny came pouncing down the stairs and made her way over to Neville. Looking around she saw there were no chairs left. The trio had taken some to the other side of the room, and the other chairs were occupied.  
  
"Do you want to move over to the couch?" she asked looking around.  
  
"It's easier to do homework at the table don't you think?" Neville said scooting his chair back a bit.  
  
"Well normally yes, but there isn't anymore chairs around. Do you want to transfigure something into one for me?"  
  
"Nothing would make a comfortable chair. You can sit here," he said patting his leg. "That way you'll be comfortable and I'll be able to see you're notes to know what you're writing about."  
  
"You want me to sit in your lap?" she said slightly shocked.  
  
"I won't bite," he said smiling at her expression.  
  
"Uh huh, and pray tell what are you going to do when Ron sees and tries to kill you?" she teased.  
  
"Does that mean you will?" he said hopefully.  
  
Ginny put a finger to her chin as if she was contemplating the answer, "I don't know. If you've been having dreams about me it might not be wise for me to put myself in that position."  
  
"I swear I'll be the perfect gentleman."  
  
"I'll be encouraging you to dream about me."  
  
"Seeing you at breakfast is enough to encourage me to dream about you at night," he said smoothly.  
  
Neville watched as a blush creep up Ginny's cheeks.  
  
"A perfect gentleman?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"That still leaves the problem of Ron killing you."  
  
"He won't."  
  
"He'll try."  
  
"Then I'll die a very happy man."  
  
Ginny let a giggle escape, "Fine, then I guess who am I to pass up a comfy seat?"  
  
About an hour later, Ron looked up from the chess game after successfully winning against Hermione. She still had two moves to make, but she was already defeated. He was shocked to discover Ginny sitting on Neville's lap, both of them smiling and laughing.  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" he bellowed as he jumped over the couch and made his way to the table.  
  
"I told you he'd be angry," Ginny said under her breath to Neville as she squirmed a bit as her brother made his way over to them. Neville bit back a groan as she squirmed.  
  
"Love, please don't do that. It will make it very difficult for me to deal with your brother if I can't stand up because of what you've done to me," he whispered back.  
  
Ginny blushed again. "I'll just have to remedy that," she said as she got up from her seat.  
  
"WHY WERE YOU SITTING IN HIS LAB?" Ron yelled now at Ginny.  
  
"I'm helping Ginny with her homework," Neville told Ron, who was as red as a tomato by the time he got over to them.  
  
"WITH HER ON YOUR LAP?"  
  
"The chairs were all taken."  
  
"THAT'S NO EXCUSE."  
  
"Ron, it wasn't like we were snogging on the couch!" Gin yelled.  
  
"SNOGGING! SNOGGING! YOU WERE SITTING IN HIS LAP!"  
  
"We were doing homework!" she yelled back  
  
"LAST TIME I CHECKED GETTING HELP WITH YOUR HOMEWORK DID NOT INCLUDE SITTING IN SOMEONE'S LAP!"  
  
"You just jealous," Neville said sternly.  
  
"JEALOUS OF WHAT!"  
  
"That Hermione doesn't sit in your lap to explain homework to you," he said crossing his arms.  
  
Ron turned three different shades of red and started sputtering things, none of which made any sense. Across the room, Harry smirked as he saw Hermione turn red from embarrassment.  
  
"We were doing homework Ron," Neville said sternly. "If I wanted to snog Ginny I wouldn't do it in the same room you were in. I'd want to do it somewhere privately."  
  
At this comment, Ron was ready to explode. Ginny could see the pressure building and didn't want to be anywhere when it blew.  
  
"I'm going to bed now," Ginny said quietly. "If I were you I'd put wards up around your bed so Ron doesn't kill you in your sleep tonight Neville."  
  
"Stay and do your homework Gin," Neville said getting up, before turning to Ron. "Let's settle this like gentlemen." Neville looked over at the chess game. "I see you've got Hermione beat, though she may not know it yet. Let's play a game of chess. You win, I'll apologize and leave Ginny alone. I win and you won't say a single word about the two of us."  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
The chess game went well into the night. Hermione was the first to retire to bed, followed by Harry and Ginny. Only when the morning came did anyone find out who won.  
  
"How in the HELL did he beat me at chess?" Ron complained as the trio sat down for breakfast. Down the table, was Neville feeding Ginny peeled grapes as she sat in his lap.  
  
"It was strange," Hermione agreed smiling.  
  
"Strange? It was unheard of he wasn't even paying bloody attention!"  
  
"No, he wasn't," Harry agreed. "He was staring at Ginny like she was a glass of water and he was dying of thirst."  
  
"You're not helping mate," snapped Ron.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Last time I throw a party for him. What in the world is up with Neville recently?" Ron said glaring at his plate as Hermione just smiled as Harry looked at the wizard's clock in the Great Hall.  
  
"We better hurry," Harry said, scooping up some French toast. "Potions is next and you know Snape's going to have kittens based on everything that happened yesterday."  
  
"This ought to be interesting," Ron said shoving food into his mouth. 


	4. Potions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I also want to point out I don't think Neville is OC. I think Neville has put up with a lot of crap, and while Harry has yelled at Ron, Hermione and about everyone else to vent, Neville hasn't. When he blows, it will be something. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
The tension in the potions classroom was thick even before Snape entered the room. It was as if the Slytherins knew what was going to happen. They sat on the other side of the room, away from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and two Hufflepuffs that had managed to make it into the NEWT level potions class. The Slytherins all displayed smirks on their faces, and when the door to the classroom finally flew open to reveal Snape, you would have thought Christmas came early for them.  
  
"Today class we will be doing something different," Snape said harshly, his cloak billowing behind him as he walked to the front of the class. "I will be giving everyone individual potions to make by the end of the class period. At that time, you will test your potion on yourself. IF it was made according to the written instructions, you will be fine. If not," he smirked looking at Neville. "a trip to the hospital wing will be the least of your worries. When I call your name come up and get the parchment with your potion on it then get to work."  
  
One by one, the students went up to get their parchments and ingredients. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked over at Neville to see him in a silent staring match with the potion master until Neville's name was called.  
  
"What do you think Snape gave him?" Ron whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but knowing Snape something nasty," Harry said.  
  
"I just hope Neville can handle it," Hermione said worrying.  
  
The trio then started working on their potions. Ten minutes before the class was over, Snape stood in front of each student as he or she tried their potion. Luckily most of the students had gotten theirs right, with the exception of a Ravenclaw that put too much unicorn hair in his, causing him to sprout wings on his back instead of his feet for the feather touch potion.  
  
Finally, Snape stood in front of Neville. He watched with sick pleasure as Neville brought the ladle up from his cauldron, but before he brought it to his lips, he muttered a spell. Then he slurped the potion. Snape watched in amusement, as Neville seemed to go into a slumber.  
  
Hermione panicked thinking that something went wrong. Until a moment later Neville woke up, and Snape's grin turned into a frown.  
  
"I see for once you got it correct Mr. Longbottom," he sneered.  
  
"You know you really are a slimy, detestable Death Eating prick," Neville's voice echoes strongly throughout the room. "Did you really think I was that stupid?"  
  
By this time the dungeons had grown deadly silent, as the rest of the students had their jaws dropped to the floor. There was no way that Neville Longbottom had just said that to Professor Snape.  
  
"Fifty-points from Gryffindor," raged Snape. "You could be expelled for that Mr. Longbottom," Snape sneered happily looking down at Neville.  
  
Standing up, Neville made a duplicate of the potion instruction Snape had gave him at the beginning of the class. He then threw Snape the copy.  
  
"And you can be sacked for that," Neville said sternly. "Though it said I was making a common sleeping potion. The last ingredient mixed with the first would have created the Draught of the Living Death. Of course, maybe the inclusion of the first or last ingredient on the list was a mistake on your part Professor. Either way, I'm sure the headmaster would be interested in seeing this," he said pocketing the original instructions. "Oh and don't worry about the house points. I'll win them back in D.A.D.A."  
  
Snape turned two different shades of red as his temper flared. A tiny vein on his forehead popped out and he roared, "Everyone but Mr. Longbottom leave the room NOW!"  
  
No one had to be told twice. There was a mass exodus to the door. Once the last student, besides Neville was out Snape slammed the door shut and cast a silencing spell. Ron, Hermione and Harry stood outside the door still shocked.  
  
"Merlin, Snape will kill him," Ron said in awe.  
  
"What has gotten into Neville?" Harry asked, "Not that Snape didn't deserve that . . ."  
  
"This is horrible," Hermione said almost sobbing.  
  
Ron put his arm around Hermione to comfort her. "It's alright 'Mione. We'll just wait here for Neville. Everything will be fine."  
  
About twenty minutes later the dungeon door flew open and a very irate Professor Snape came out.  
  
"Twenty points for loitering! Get out of my sight!" he yelled before taking off down the hallway.  
  
The trio watched him go and then turned to see a very happy Neville leave the dungeons.  
  
"What happened Neville?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing really," he shrugged in reply. "I told Snape I was tired of him being a blood sucking prick and that I could brew a potion just as well as he could. To prove it Friday we're brewing Veritaserum. He'll try mine, I try his. He thinks I'll fail and he won't have to reveal anything about himself and he'll just embarrass me. Well that old bat won't know what hit him."  
  
The trio looked at Neville as if he were mad.  
  
"Do you really think that's a good idea Neville? Veritaserum is very difficult to make. It's NEWT level and a little beyond," Hermione asked worried.  
  
"No problem. If it lunch yet? I've got a date with a pretty redhead in the Great Hall," Neville said turning to leave.  
  
They watched him go then turned to each other.  
  
"This is going to turn out bad no matter what isn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Harry just nodded. Little did they know, the trouble was just about to begin. 


	5. Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I have in the past. I have been doing some moving, but I will try to finish this story sometime in the next week and a half. Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter has a little punch in it. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The door to the charms opened and the fifth-years flowed out. Standing against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor, was Neville. As soon as he saw a flash of red, he smiled. Looking up a relieved grin crossed Ginny Weasley's face, upon seeing Neville in one piece.  
  
"How did potions go?" Ginny asked as she stood before him.  
  
"Kiss me and I'll tell you," he smiled, taking her books from her.  
  
Ginny sighed happily, then got on her tiptoes and kissed Neville's cheek.  
  
"That's it?" he said pouting.  
  
"Well I don't know if what you're going to tell me deserves a better kiss or not," she teased.  
  
"How touching a Weasel and a Squib. Couldn't imagine a better match," came the sneering drawl of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Neville's smile immediately went to into a frown. "Get behind me," he told Ginny as he dropped her books, drew his wand. Malfoy stood a few feet away flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. By the look in their eyes, Ginny knew nothing good was going to come of this.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked, looking over Neville's shoulder.  
  
"Retaliation," he said firmly. "Longbottom needs to be taught some respect. What he called our head of house today was. . . most undignified, but then again as a Weasley I don't expect you to know what dignified is."  
  
"Leave her out of this," snarled Neville.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I will. But my main concern at the moment if you. The noble house of Slytherin will not be tarnished by a worthless squib like you," he said drawing his wand.  
  
"Malfoy, remember me telling you that I was worth ten of you, well I may have cross the line, but I'm still worth more than nine of you."  
  
"A wizard's duel then?"  
  
"You tried that first year with Ron and Harry," Neville said sternly. "YOU never showed. In fact, you sent Filch after them. A coward like you wouldn't show in a real wizard's duel."  
  
Malfoy's lips turned into a thin line as he began to fume.  
  
"I'd watch your back Longbottom," he growled. "You're making powerful enemies. I'd hate to see you lying beside mummy and daddy in St. Mungo's."  
  
Ginny noticed Neville gripping his wand so tight his knuckles turned white. She put her hand on his shoulder to calm him, but it didn't seem to be working. Where was a professor when you needed them, she thought.  
  
"How touching," Malfoy smirked looking at Ginny's hand on Neville's shoulder. "the Gryffinwhore is trying to calm you down. Working your way around the sixth-year boys dorm heh? First Potter, then Thomas now Longbottom. When can I expect you in our dorms?" he smirked at Ginny.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening. Neville had cast two binding charms on Crabbe and Goyle and had Malfoy disarmed and pinned against the castle wall by the throat. Neville's wand was pushed into Malfoy's side and Ginny saw Malfoy flinch as Neville dug it deeper into him.  
  
"DON'T you EVER say anything like that about Ginny again," growled Neville, pushing his hand more into Malfoy's throat and the wand into his side. "That is my future wife you are talking about. I'll make this easy for you Malfoy. Apologize or I WILL kill you. I don't give a damn about Azkaban."  
  
Malfoy struggled to catch his breath, which just made Neville tighten his grip. By this time, Ginny was quite certain that Neville would kill Malfoy. His wand had punctured Malfoy's skin at his side and a few droplets of blood could be seen on Malfoy's shirt.  
  
"Neville please," Ginny said trembling. "He's not worth it."  
  
"He shouldn't have said anything about you," growled Neville.  
  
"Let him go please. Neville you're scaring me," she said frantically.  
  
Neville turned to look at Ginny. Unspilled tears filled her eyes. Ginny saw the anger leave Neville and he let go of Malfoy. The Slytherin fell to the ground with a thump, gasping for air and holding onto his side.  
  
"Gin, I'm so sorry. He just shouldn't have said anything about you," he apologized reaching out for her. Ginny flinched as he did so. Ashamed, Neville put his hands at his sides.  
  
"You scared me," she said meekly, turning to leave.  
  
"I don't know what came over me," he said apologetically. "Gin, I am so sorry."  
  
A tear spilled down Ginny's cheek as she grabbed her books and looked back at Neville. Then she turned and hurried down the corridor. Neville looked back to see Crabbe and Goyle helping Malfoy up. They were trying to get their wands too.  
  
Neville ran his hand through his hair and wondered what the hell got into him, before taking off after Ginny. 


	6. Talk

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. ==========================================================================  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were coming back from the common room on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. The stairways had changed and had taken them near the hospital wing. Now they would have to go rush down the stairs.  
  
However, as they turned by the hospital wing they were met with a strange site. Crabbe and Goyle were helping Malfoy walk. His neck was red, but he seemed more in pain from his side. His normally white, crisp shirt was stained with crimson near his ribs.  
  
The trio stopped in their tracks. Malfoy raised his head and looked at the three of them before he sneered.  
  
Massaging his neck gingerly, he rasped out, "Normally Weasel I wouldn't say anything, but if you want to protect whatever virtue you sister had I'd get her away from Longbottom. He seems to have lost whatever sense he had to begin with."  
  
Ron turned three different shades of red as he began to become furious.  
  
The door to the hospital wing flew open as Madame Pomfrey asked, in a shocked voice what happened.  
  
"I tripped in the hall and landed on someone's books and wand. I think it punctured my skin," Malfoy said as the door closed.  
  
'Ron, we don't know what happened," Harry said calmly. "Malfoy could be lying. He probably is."  
  
"No," Ron said harshly. "Neville has been acting strange. You can't deny that, and he had been looking at Ginny strangely."  
  
"He's fancied her for ages Ron that hasn't changed," Hermione said. "He wouldn't hurt her."  
  
Ron just grunted something. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. He too, didn't know what to do and only shrugged. A sinking feeling hit Hermione's stomach and she wondered if she should tell them about the confidence potion.  
  
At that moment, Ginny came rushing down the hallway her hair blocking her face. Neville raced after her apologizing profusely.  
  
"Ginny I'm so sorry. I just lost my temper. He shouldn't have said those things," he pleaded.  
  
Ginny went to go past the trio, when Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"What happened Ginny?" he asked concerned. Ginny still did not look up at him. Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her chin up to see her face. He could see where a stream of tears had run down her cheek.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Ron yelled hauling Neville by the collar and slamming him against the wall.  
  
"Nothing!" he said. "Malfoy made comments about her that weren't true and I lost my temper at him."  
  
"Stop it both of you!" yelled Ginny. "I've had enough of people trying to kill each other today because of me!"  
  
The hall fell silent. Ron let go of Neville and they both looked at her. Ginny was fuming now.  
  
"Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you. I just lost my temper at Malfoy," Neville pleaded apologetically. "He shouldn't have said those things about you."  
  
"He was just trying to provoke you! You could be expelled! All Malfoy has to do is tell the truth for once!"  
  
"Ginny, I – " he began, but was at a total lack for words.  
  
Harry sighed. "Look, Malfoy told Madame Pomfrey that he tripped and a wand might have punctured him when he did so. I'm assuming that wand was yours Neville."  
  
Neville nodded solemnly.  
  
"You were protecting her virtue?" Ron asked amazed.  
  
"He said things that made her sound . .. well loose. No one speaks that way about Ginny around me," Neville said.  
  
"Me either," Ron said smiling.  
  
"Both of you are barbarians. I can handle myself you know. I know it wasn't true and you know what he said wasn't true and you just let him get a rise out of you!" yelled Ginny. "You would have killed him Neville. I saw it in your eyes."  
  
The hall once again grew silent.  
  
"I think we all need to skip lunch and go to the common room and talk," Hermione said.  
  
The five of them headed up to the common room. No one else was in the room. The five of them seated themselves at the table. Neville sat at the head of the table with Ginny to his right. He moved his chair so he was facing her, but she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"What happened with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"He said he wanted retaliation for what happened in Potions, then he said something about Ginny," Neville said quietly. "I told him to leave her out of it and he said he wouldn't."  
  
"He told Neville to watch his back," Ginny said looking at Harry. "He said something about Neville's parents."  
  
The trio cringed a bit, before looking back at Neville.  
  
"Then he said something about Ginny being loose, and that slim said something about wanting her in his bed and I lost it."  
  
"That slimy git," Ron said under his breath. Hermione was shocked that Malfoy would say something like that also.  
  
"Then Neville tried to kill him," Ginny said softly. "He was choking him and his wand was pushed into his side."  
  
"You did that to him?" Harry asked Neville hesitantly.  
  
Neville nodded. "Gin you don't understand. When he said that about my parents, I thought about them and LeStrange. Then he said that about you and all I could hear was LeStrange last year at the ministry. 'Take the smallest one,' she said. 'Let him watch while we torture –'" Neville gulped trying to compose himself. "Then I remembered seeing that red light hitting your beautiful face then. I just lost it. Merlin please Ginny, I never meant to scare you. I never want to scare you ever."  
  
"But you did Neville," she said softly before taking a firmer tone. "You shouldn't have let him get to you. I do appreciate you 'protecting my honor' I guess, but you could have killed him!"  
  
"He deserves it!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Ron, how about you, Harry and I go over to the couch and let Ginny and Neville talk," said Hermione sharply in a tone that let him know this was not a request.  
  
The three went over to the couch, as Neville reached out for Ginny's hand.  
  
"I am so sorry I scared you," he said softly. "Please, please believe me."  
  
"I believe you Neville," she said smiling lightly. "But I'm still a little shaken and angry with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You let him get to you and you lowered yourself to his level. You're better than that Neville. I know you are."  
  
"You've always had faith in my Ginny," he said smiling. "Would you like to go to lunch now?"  
  
"I'm afraid I've lost what appetite I had. I think I'll just do some of my homework. I have a lot with OWLS."  
  
"I'll just watch you then," Neville said leaning back. "You really are beautiful you know."  
  
"Flattery will not make me forgive you any faster Mr. Longbottom," she teased.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Longbottom," he said grinning.  
  
Ginny blushed and muttered something before opening her charms book and pulling out a parchment. 


	7. What !

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6. A/N: Neville is a bit well smarmy in this, but he is a teenage boy. Some of you were wondering why Draco didn't rat Neville out. The reason is because it would look bad at if a Malfoy was bested by a Longbottom. He would never admit to that. ==========================================================================  
  
The next few days were filled with studying. Ginny was stacked under OWL homework worse than Harry, Ron and Hermione were last year if that was at all possible. Neville was diligently studying how to make Veritaserum. He was memorizing the potion to make sure he left nothing out. He seemed very determined to get it right. Both of whom were sitting at the table in the common room, while the trio sat on the couch studying.  
  
Hermione was busy studying for NEWTs, while Harry studies DADA. Ron, by some strange miracle had made it into the NEWT level for Divination. He was currently plotting out how horrible the rest of his week would be. So far he had he would be betrayed by a friend, find out some big secret that would have an impact on someone's life and be stopped from killing his future brother-in-law by his future bride. All in all Hermione had to roll her eyes and wonder just where did he come up with such nonsense.  
  
One thing was for sure, she was relieved that Neville seemed to get back to normal. He was beginning to be, well dare she think it – so overconfident that he was beginning to get cocky, like Malfoy. She was glad the spat with Ginny had taken him down a notch. Her mother always said humility would cut down an ego in nothing flat. Of course, it didn't hurt if the humility was being shoved down one's throat at the time. Maybe she wouldn't have to tell anyone about the confidence potion at all.  
  
Ginny was in a terrible mood. Her homework was stacked so high she was sure if she climbed on top of all the books she needed she could see the Atlantic Ocean from Hogwarts. There was no way to get everything done as well as she wanted. To top it all off Neville kept hinting for a snog. Not that she wouldn't normally mind, but she had work to do and him looking at her like he was now was not helping!  
  
Neville knew him staring at Ginny was beginning to annoy her, but really he couldn't help it. She just looked so beautiful, especially when she was trying to concentrate.  
  
He had completely memorized Veritaserum. There was no way possible that he was going to get it wrong tomorrow in potions. Finally he'd wipe that smirk off of Snape's face and find out what he wanted to know -- why Snape acted the way he did toward him, if he knew where LeStrange was and if he was there the night his parents were tortured.  
  
Growing up Neville used to wonder what it would be like to have real parents. Sure his mom and dad were alive, unlike Harry's, but sometimes he thought Harry's parents were better off than his were. He often dreamed of a cure to his parents condition. He would find it, and the first thing he would do would present his family to his parents. He wasn't kidding when he said Ginny was his future wife. He had known for a long time he was in love with her. What was it Luna said? Wit beyond measure was man's greatest pleasure? Ginny had wit alright and spunk. Merlin, he hoped their children looked like her.  
  
He knew as a sixth-year and her being a fifth-year and all, that he shouldn't be thinking that far ahead, but really her mum and dad must have married right after graduation. He knew his parents didn't wait past their 20th birthdays to wed. Was it really that horrible to think about? Sharing a life with her forever? Merlin, he had it bad already, and he really hadn't given her a proper kiss. They had just shared little pecks, but nothing substantial. Sure he had kissed her after the ball, but he knew it wasn't a good kiss. No, he wanted to kiss her so passionately that her knees buckled. That thought caused him to smile happily and look over at Ginny with longing for their future.  
  
Ginny knew he was staring again. She could feel it.  
  
"Stop it," she said harshly, putting down her homework.  
  
"Stop what Ginny?' he nearly purred, causing Ron, Harry and Hermione to look up from the couch.  
  
"Please stop looking at me as if I was one of the flavored lollipops from Honeydukes,' she said cross as she gathered up her books and started to get up.  
  
A feral grin crossed his face. The old Neville would never say or do what he was about to, but a snog would make her relax. He knew the homework was getting to her, and the lollipop thing she said just caused a jingle he once heard on a telly to pop into his mind. As she went to most likely storm up the dormitory stairs, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"And how many licks would it take to get to you?" he said standing up.  
  
"What?" Ginny said completely taken aback and slightly outraged.  
  
Neville just smiled, and seeing his chance lowered his lips to hers. A second later Ginny's books hit the common room floor as she put her arms around the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. It was definitely a kiss she would remember for awhile if she didn't faint before it was over.  
  
At this point, Hermione was holding Ron back from pounding Neville to the ground. Harry, meanwhile was in shock.  
  
Neville broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Ginny's. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. He wasn't entirely sure when she had closed them, but by the slight smile and blush on her face he knew she had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss.  
  
"I believe you'll notice my kissing has improved since the last time," he said braggingly. "As far as the answer to my question I'll just have to find out on our honeymoon. Goodnight love."  
  
Making sure Ginny was seated, he winked at her then bound up the stairs to the dormitory.  
  
"Wow," Ginny said softly, touching her fingers to her lips, before looking up at the trio. A blush crept into her cheeks as she realized they saw the whole thing. She liked this kiss, just hoped that Neville would give her one like that in private. It made the kiss seem a bit like a spectacle really, not that it wasn't worth one.  
  
"What in the BLOODY hell just happened here?" Ron yelled.  
  
"I say your sister is pretty well snogged," Harry said softly. "Not only that I think Neville asked her to marry him."  
  
"I'll kill the smarmy buggar!" Ron raged. "And what did he mean it was better than the last time. Just when was the last time!"  
  
"Probably during the ball Ron. Really calm down," Hermione said trying to reason with him.  
  
"He must have a death wish to say and do that to Ginny in front of me!"  
  
"Yeah, it's almost like he's channeling Draco Malfoy or something," Harry said offhandedly.  
  
Hermione cringed, "Well not exactly."  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned to her.  
  
"What do you know about all of this?" Ron shouted.  
  
"You see it's a long story," she said meekly.  
  
"I think we have time," he said sternly. 


	8. Trouble

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fanfiction to tide us over to Book 6.  
  
A/N: Five points to John for getting the tootsie pop reference in the last chapter. Thank you all for reading. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this that quickly, but things have been really mad around here. Another few chapters and this will be done. ===========================================================================  
  
"Let met get this straight," Harry said looking at Hermione as she held her head in her hands. He paced in front of the couch as he spoke. "You gave Neville some weird pumpkin juice and told him it was a confidence potion."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And you told him it was as powerful and as long-lasting as he wanted."  
  
Another nod.  
  
"And he doesn't know you did this?" Ginny said sternly.  
  
There was a sob as a reply as Ron placed his arm around her.  
  
"It's alright 'Mione," Ron said softly. "There's no reason to get upset. No harm done."  
  
"No harm done!" snapped Ginny. "Neville will be upset when he finds out that you lied to him!"  
  
"I didn't really," Hermione said looking up. "I mean if he thinks the potion worked and he acts with more confidence doesn't it mean the fake potion really worked?"  
  
"Uh. . ." said Ron looking up at Harry, who just shrugged.  
  
"You don't understand!" Ginny sighed. "Look, he said he wanted the confidence to last forever right and be the strongest stuff it could be? So say Tom just apparates here – and don't you dare say anything about Hogwarts a History or I will hex you --," she said warning Hermione. "Anyway Neville sees him and he's confident that he can do kill him. He might be afraid, but he's confident he can finally rid the world of this evil and he has courage. He's a Gryffindor. So he goes and Tom sees him, and he, and he . . ."  
  
Tears formed in Ginny's eyes as she collapsed on the couch and softly just said "Neville."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. They had never thought about that, surely Neville wouldn't try anything like that.  
  
"There's a fine line between being courageous and being foolish," Hermione whispered to no one.  
  
"Look, both of you," Ron said getting up. "I know Neville. That wouldn't happen. He would just go up and confront them without some idea of the outcome. Besides he wouldn't go after you-know-who."  
  
"No, he'd go after LeStrange," Harry said sternly.  
  
"Snape," Ginny said almost heartbroken.  
  
Three heads turned her way.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said looking at the tears running down the younger girl's face. "Do you know something we don't?"  
  
"It's not my place to tell," she said looking out into space before turning to look at them. "Haven't you ever wondered why when Neville first met Snape he was scared, even before he entered the room? You told me he was a little scared around the professors at first none more so with Snape. And you said he used to shake whenever Snape got near him and he'd make mistakes in his potions. Some memories die hard."  
  
The trio just looked at each other.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Haven't you ever wondered what Neville remembers when a dementor comes by? Why Snape came out when there was a boggart?"  
  
Ron just shrugged, "Cause Neville was scared of the git?"  
  
"Merlin you are thick!" Ginny yelled before getting up and making her way to the girls dormitory. Before going up she stopped by Harry. "I thought at least you would get it. You were young, but I know when a dementor comes what you hear."  
  
With that she bound up the stairs. Harry turned and looked at his two friends.  
  
"He remembers Snape," Harry said crossing over to them. "Snape must have been there the night LeStrange tortured his parents. That's what Neville hears when a dementor comes by. He hears his parents, LeStrange and Snape. He knows Snape was there."  
  
"This is bad. This is very bad," Ron said.  
  
"Why didn't Ginny tell us before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Neville must have asked her not to, and I don't think she knows the whole story. If she did I know she'd do anything in her power to stop him," Harry said. "We'll need to tell her to get her help. "I do know the whole story. I know what happened at the ministry. I know LeStrange teased Neville about his parents and then used Crucio on him. I know what he was feeling and what he's thinking know."  
  
"We have to tell Neville the potion was a fake," Ron said.  
  
"I don't think at this point it would help," Harry said.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said standing up. "Neville could poison Snape tomorrow."  
  
"He won't do that," Harry said sternly. "Neville's been studying Veritaserum. He needs to make it correctly that way he knows Snape's not lying. He's going to get Snape to tell him where LeStrange is, and then he's going to go after her." 


	9. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter really won't answer anything, but needs to be said.  
  
Hermione had gone upstairs to get Ginny. After a few moments the two girls came back down to the dormitory. Ginny was not looking at all pleased, but listen to the trio.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said concerned. "I think there are some things you need to know, but I think there are some things that Dumbledore and Snape need to know too about Neville. Would you please come with us to Dumbledore's office?"  
  
"Fine," she said crossing her arms. "But shouldn't we get Neville too?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Ginny, Neville's planning on doing something, and we think, no we know, that you only know part of it. Just please trust us."  
  
"Fine, but I trust Neville too."  
  
"Ginny, if you do care for Neville you need to come with us," Ron said.  
  
Hearing those words from her brother had a profound impact on Ginny. She nodded and together the four of them made their way to the headmaster's office. Filch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere to be seen. However that left the problem of getting into the office.  
  
"Chocolate frogs?" Hermione asked, searching for the password.  
  
"Imploding gumdrops?" Ron asked the statue.  
  
"Lemon suckers?" asked Harry.  
  
"Pumpkin pasties?" Ginny guessed.  
  
"I am wondering why I am finding four Gryffindors outside my office this late at night," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Looking behind them, they saw the headmaster holding a glass of pumpkin juice and cookies.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore we need to talk to you, about Neville," Harry said strongly.  
  
"Indeed. I'm surprised no one guessed canary creams," he said as the gargoyle turned open.  
  
As soon as the group settled themselves down in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster asked them what was so wrong with Mr. Longbottom that the four of them decided to interrupt his midnight snack.  
  
"Actually sir, we need to talk to Professor Snape too," Hermione said meekly.  
  
"Interesting," he said throwing some powder into the fireplace, and yelling "Severus. Your prescense is needed in my office immediately.  
  
A few moments later the potion master entered the office. He normally sour face was extremely irritated and her seemed likely to hex the students in the office.  
  
"You wanted to see me, headmaster," came Snape's cold voice as he stared at the four Gryffindors.  
  
"Yes Severus, I believe Mr. and Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have something vital they need to discuss with the two of us," said Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Professor Snape, were you there when Neville's parents were tortured?" Hermione asked turning to the potion professor.  
  
"And what would make you believe that Miss Granger?" his cold voice asked.  
  
"Because Neville remembers!" snapped Ginny. "He remembers the Lestranges, all three of them and Crouch. He hears his parents screaming, the Lestranges laughing and he hears you! He hears you say 'enough playing, it's the boy we want.'"  
  
The headmaster and Snape examined Ginny, who by this time had tears streaming down her face as she yelled at the potion master's face.  
  
"Then there was silence and he heard you! You picked him up. You placed your hand over his nose and mouth! You were going to kill him!"  
  
"You know nothing of it you silly girl," Snape said.  
  
"I know enough!"  
  
"No, you don't know enough Gin," Harry's voice said. "Neville may not like Snape, but it's not him Neville's after."  
  
Harry looked up at the headmaster.  
  
"I think perhaps it's time to let you all in on what happened to Neville's parents, by whom and why," he said.  
  
Harry proceeded to tell them about how the Lestranges had tortured Neville's parents, why they were looking for Neville, and all about the prophecy.  
  
Hermione and Ron were shocked at what all came out. What they felt was beyond words for Harry, and they felt bad for Neville. Ginny, while also feeling for Harry, however was more concerned about Neville.  
  
She understood now that he was going to use Snape to get to Lestrange. He had this all planned. He was going to do it and didn't care. She was angry at him, at what the Lestranges did, and still harbored some anger toward Professor Snape.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said noticing she was confused and angry. "It explains why he attacked Malfoy when he heard Lestrange's voice, why his reaction was so severe when he thought Malfoy was threatening you. He said himself all he could hear was Bellatrix's voice last year at the ministry threatening you. It's like he's reliving part of what his parents went through. He's trying to protect you, like his father tried to protect his mother."  
  
These words sank in to Ginny's soul, and while Harry thought it would slightly help her confused state, it just angered her more.  
  
Livid would be an understatement on how Ginny was reacting. She had gone off about how Neville had just kissed her like that and was going to get himself killed. He did it as a goodbye! How dare he! She could take care of herself! She had half a right to march up to the Gryffindor Tower and drag him out and give him a piece of her mind for trying such an idiotic thing by himself.  
  
She raged and would not calm down. Snape had to go down to the dungeons twice to get her a calming potion, and even after taking all of it she was still not very calm.  
  
"I am reluctant to give her more headmaster," said Snape sternly as he looked at Ginny. "What she's taken should have been enough to calm a pod of Chinese Fireballs."  
  
Just then, Ginny Weasley fell over onto the couch fast asleep.  
  
The twinkle lit up in Dumbledore's eyes, "I think it would be best if Miss Weasley spent the rest of the night here."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said looking at his sister, who was completely out.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming here and telling us this," Dumbledore said. "We will take the necessary precautions so nothing happens to Mr. Longbottom. You are all excused."  
  
The trio looked at one another and then left the chamber, not really acknowledging Snape. Once they left the room, the headmaster turned to Snape.  
  
"I believe, Severus, that we need to awaken Mr. Longbottom and tell him what all transpired the night his parents were tortured and forget this silly Veritaserum contest."  
  
"No," Snape said strongly. "I believe, headmaster, that this is something Mr. Longbottom must do and find out on his own." 


	10. Snape

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I have two more chapters to post than this is finish. I'm sure the next one will just blow a few people's minds. It will be posted along with the last one hopefully by Wednesday. Thanks for reading.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Neville woke up the next morning confident and determined. Today was potions, and he knew the Veritaserum inside and out. He also was in a very chipper mood after dreaming of Ginny and that kiss.  
  
He stretched out and flung his feet over the side of the bed. Once again he ran over his plan for the day in his head. Before breakfast, he was going to whisk Ginny off to somewhere private and share a couple more of those kisses at least. Then, he would grab a piece of toast at breakfast and rush down tot he dungeons to prepare everything for the contest. He's made the Veritaserum perfectly, get some answers from Snape, find Lestrange, revenge his parents and make sure she never got near Ginny again. Then, hopefully, he'd make it back to Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley's arms.  
  
Getting out of bed, he looked around the dormitory room. Everything was normal, except for Ron's bed. He looked over to see the red head with a permanent scowl n his face and his brow twisted in anger – obviously in a petrificus totalus.  
  
Neville smiled and looked over at Harry's bed. The other Gryffindor was pulling on his glasses to get ready for the day.  
  
"I take it my wards worked Harry," Neville said gesturing toward Ron.  
  
"Yeah, but next time just cast a silencing charm will ya?" Harry said groggily. "We don't need to hear you yelling Ginny's name out in your sleep or Ron trying to kill you."  
  
"Jealous you don't have your own dreams?" Neville teased.  
  
"About Ginny? No way. I've seen the Weasley temper and she has it in spades," he explained, before pulling open the chest of drawers to look for some clothes for the day. "Neville, what are you going to ask Snape today?"  
  
Neville shrugged, although he knew perfectly well what all he was going to ask the potion master. "Just why he's a big git."  
  
"You know Snape might not be that bad," he said, although it sounded forced. "He might have his reasons."  
  
Neville scoffed. "I never thought I'd hear you defending Snape. I just want to know that's all."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"No," he said forcefully, before getting up. "I'm going to get dressed than go find Ginny."  
  
"I – I think maybe she already went down to breakfast or to the library," Harry said thinking quickly. "OWLS you know."  
  
Neville grumbled, grabbed his clothes and dashed to the loo. The very pleasurable part of his plan had been side tracked, all that left to do was to grab the toast and go to the dungeons.  
  
He had managed to make it down to the dungeons before anyone else had even really gotten to the Great Hall for breakfast. Opening the door, he saw Snape at his desk leaning over a stone basin that Neville immediately recognized as a Pensive.  
  
"You're early Mr. Longbottom," Snape's cold voice echoed off the walls of the dungeon classroom.  
  
"Last time I checked that wasn't a crime professor," Neville said harshly, pulling out his cauldron and setting ingredients out on the table.  
  
"I was just about to write the instructions for Veritaserum on the board," Snape said grimly. "I do not wish for you to poison me because of your ignorance in potions."  
  
"There is no need. I know the potion inside and out," Neville said strongly.  
  
"Really? Forgive me for not having much faith in your potion making abilities," Snape snapped. "Afterall, I've been watching you fail for more than five years now."  
  
Neville huffed and suddenly found himself angrily spitting out the instructions and ingredients for Veritaserum. Finally, he was nearing the end of the instructions, "Normally this takes a full moon cycle to mature –"  
  
"Then tell me Mr. Longbottom how we can make it in one class lesson?" Snape interrupted smirking.  
  
Neville returned his smirk and continued, "Normally this takes a full moon cycle to mature, however by adding four moonflowers at various stages of growth can produce as strong as Veritaserum as one made for the full moon cycle. However, its durancy will be shorter.  
  
"Interesting," Snape said blandly. "Obviously you've been studying for once."  
  
"Can we begin professor?" Neville asked harshly.  
  
"I believe so," Snape said then pointed his wand at the door and muttered something before turning back to Neville. "Because of the sensitivity of this potion I have posted a notice to the rest of the class that this session is cancelled for them."  
  
Neville frowned, but began to get to work.  
  
An hour later, both Neville and Snap stood over two boiling cauldrons The potion inside both was clear and without fragrance.  
  
Neville took a ladle and dipped it into the potion. Despite it boiling in the cauldron, the liquid cooled as soon it was lifted with the ladle. Quickly he poured it into the class. He noticed the potion master doing the same. Turning, the two stood face to face before exchanging glasses.  
  
"I am surprised that it appears you have made the potion correctly Mr. Longbottom," sneered Snape.  
  
"Bottoms up professor," Neville said sternly watching the professor drink his potion before driving his. Sitting the glass down, Snape turned to Neville.  
  
"What is it you want to know Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
"Many things professor," Neville said feeling the potion take affect. "First off why the hell you act like a prat to everyone – especially the Weasleys. Everyone I should say except your slimy Slytherins."  
  
"I would appreciate it if you do not insult my house Mr. Longbottom," Snape said sternly. "But to answer your question, it is not my job to be a student's friend. It is my job to teach them potions and that takes dedication and strict rules. Students need to know no one will hold their hands throughout life. They need to pay attention to what they are doing or there could be deadly consequences. The Weasley's have a history of not looking at the consequences of their actions. If making sure they do things correctly makes me a 'prat' then I am happy to have that designation. There are many other reasons, but they are too lengthy to go into details. Now my questions – why are you so concerned about how people treat the Weasleys particularly Ginny Weasley. I understand you injured Mr. Malfoy recently in a fight over her."  
  
"He was saying horrible things about the woman I love!" Neville said, realizing that it was the first time he actually said he loved Ginny out loud. "I'm going to marry Ginny Weasley and no one is going to hurt a single hair on her head."  
  
"Trying to protect her like you father did your mother?"  
  
"Yes,' Neville growled, his hands turning to fists. "I know you were there that night. Tell me what happened!"  
  
"I can show you," Snape said walking over to his desk and picking up the Pensive. "You know what this is?"  
  
"A Pensive."  
  
"I assume you know what it does then."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's have a look at what happened that night."  
  
Neville looked into the stone basin. Soon he felt himself twirling as he entered Snape's memories. 


	11. In the Pensive

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This is a little angst. Remember it's the night Neville's parents were tortured, but we learn more about Snape and them at the same time.  
  
In the Pensive . . .  
  
Neville opened his eyes to see a small white two-story house with blue shutters. Blue bells lined the walkway up to the door. Those were his mother's favorite flowers. Coming up the path were five Death Eaters.  
  
"Silenco" one said before all five lowered their hoods. Whatever was said now inside the property limits would not be heard by anyone else.  
  
As their hoods came down Neville could tell who they were. Right away, he recognized Bellatrix and her husband, Rodophus. He had slight memories of that night and had seen some pictures of from the trial that his grandmother had in a box in the attic. The other three he knew as well: Rabastan Lestrange; a young, but sinister Bartly Crouch Jr. and Snape.  
  
Neville could hear his parents yelling inside before Rodophus exploded the front door sending only shards flying off its hinges. He followed the five Death Eaters as they entered his home.  
  
"Get out of here Alice!" he heard his father yell from the kitchen.  
  
"Not without you! I'm not leaving you here Frank!" he heard his mother pleading.  
  
The Death Eaters were making their way to the kitchen. There was the sound of the Floo trying to come on. By the sound of it, the fireplace was blocked.  
  
The door to the kitchen flew open. Being behind everyone Neville stood on his toes hoping to see what was going on. He still couldn't see his parents.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Rabastan Lestrange nearly laughed. "As an auror, I'd think you'd know the first thing in an attack is to block any escape routes."  
  
"EXPELI – " he heard his father shout.  
  
All the Death Eaters said separate spells, different colored lights shooting out of all their wands. He heard a thump, and then another noise like metal.  
  
"Get away from us! I'm warning you!"  
  
Crouch and two of the Lestranges had now moved into the kitchen. From the doorway, Neville could see his mother holding a large butcher knife. She was trying to point it at all the intruders at the same time. She was standing in front of his father, who was must have had a binding charm and silencing charm on him. He was squirming to get up and even now, it looked like he was trying to get his wife behind him for her safety.  
  
"You think that muggle tool will slow us down?" Crouch said looking her once over in a way neither Neville nor his father appreciated.  
  
"GO TO HELL!" she spat at him.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Bartly here likes them fighting," Rabastan snickered.  
  
Neville saw fury light up in his father's eyes. Neville knew nothing would happen, but he truly wanted to go in there and punch Crouch and Rabastan Lestrange – just as he had nearly killed Malfoy for what he said about Ginny.  
  
"That's enough of that," Snape's voice said. "That's not what we're here for."  
  
"Where is our Master?" Rodophus asked harshly looking at Alice.  
  
"GO TO HELL!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Neville watched in silent horror as his mother dropped the kitchen knife and fell to the ground in pain. His father, by now was straining very hard against his invisible bonds trying to make his way over to her. The whole thing lasted perhaps three seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime to Neville.  
  
"Enough!" Snape yelled. "She wouldn't know anyway!"  
  
"That's right," Bellatrix said storming over to Alice and yanking her up. She then pushed her toward Crouch. Neville watched as Crouch smiled with sick delight and placed his arms around her.  
  
Neville's father was now struggling with all his might against the bonds.  
  
"You can't expect him to say anything with a silencing charm do you Bellatrix?" Snape's sarcastic voice teased.  
  
Rabastan lifted the curses, and Neville watched as his father locked eyes with Snape.  
  
"We have nothing you FITHLY Death Eaters want," he spat, "and we won't tell you a damned thing, Now let go of my wife."  
  
"I'm sorry that's not an option," Crouch said smiling has one of his hands captured Alice's and his other traveled up her abdomen.  
  
It looked like Neville's mother wanted to say something, but no words were coming out. Crouch must have placed a silencing charm on her.  
  
"Enough of this," Bellatrix said annoyed, "Crucio!"  
  
Neville watched as his father wriggled in pain on the floor. Silent tears streamed down his mother's face as she fought against Crouch to get toward her husband. Finally after a few moments, Bellatrix lifted the curse. Neville wasn't surprised to find his own cheeks wet with tears.  
  
"We know you know were our Master is," said Bellatrix coldly. "Tell us or I'll let Crouch have a go at that little wife of yours."  
  
Neville heard the Cruciatus Curse used over and over again on his father. Neville closed his eyes. It was too much. Then he heard Crouch scream.  
  
"You bint!"  
  
Neville turned to look. Obviously his mother had both kneed and punched the young Death Eater. Crouch was nursing himself, but still held his wand in his hand.  
  
"Crucio!" screamed Crouch and Rabastan at the same time.  
  
"Alice no!" his father yelled. The other two Lestranges let loose with another round of the Cruciatus Curse on his father.  
  
Through his tears, Neville saw something he never knew about that night that actually made him smile. He watched as his father crawled through the pain over to his mother - trying to put himself in front of her to block both the spells from her. It was futile, but still he was determined. Alice seemed to know this and she placed her hand on his father's cheek and kissed him.  
  
This beautiful gesture showed how much they loved each other. It was a kiss that meant to express their love, and that they would get through this. It was a promise they knew they might not keep, but still needed to be said. It was a kiss, Neville thought to himself, much like the one he planed on giving Ginny earlier that day.  
  
By this time, Neville had lost track of how much time his parents had spent under the curse.  
  
"That's enough fun!" Snape yelled. "Aurors will be here any minute and we've found nothing. Not even the child."  
  
Neville noticed it was odd how the potion master was the only one not to cast a curse yet during this torture session.  
  
"Patience Severus," Rodophus said but then pocketed his wand. "But you're right. If the prophecy meant Potter's brat, maybe Longbottom's brat will pay for what happened instead. That would make mummy and daddy talk. Can you keep this up by yourself honey?" he asked his wife.  
  
Bellatrix turned and looked at her husband as if he asked if she needed help with the dishes. "Of course dear."  
  
Rodophus gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before motioning for Crouch, Rabastan and Snape to come with him. Neville's parents' screams still filled the air.  
  
"I'll check down here Rodophus," Snape said motioning around. "It's quite possible that they've hidden him down here with a silencing charm."  
  
Rodophus nodded as he continued up the stairs. Neville followed Snape as he walked all around his parent's home opening doors, looking under furniture – all the while Neville's parents screamed. It had to have been more than a half-hour. Finally, Snape returned to the kitchen. Bellatrix was sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea. Every once and a while she would shoot another curse at the couple curled up on the floor.  
  
A flash of pity or was it remorse seemed to go through Snape's eyes as he looked over at the Longbottom's. Neville looked down at his parents. They were already bad. Their eyes were glazed over and they were no longer really struggling against the curse.  
  
"Enjoying yourself Bellatrix?" he asked.  
  
"Immensely Severus," she answered. "I'd offer you tea, but I know your kind prefers blood. Perhaps when we find the brat you can feast."  
  
Neville shot a look at the potion master. Was he a vampire? Would Dumbledore hire a vampire? Well, Neville reasoned he had hired a werewolf, but Lupin was much more trustworthy than Snape.  
  
"Perhaps," is all Snape said as he began to look in the cupboards. Then he turned and pointed his wand "Silenco."  
  
Neville could no longer hear his parents screams. Bellatrix looked annoyed.  
  
"It was giving me a headache," Snape explained.  
  
"Spoiled sport."  
  
Neville turned to watch as Snape went through the kitchen cupboards. He opened one and shut it quickly. Neville was sure he saw something move inside, but it looked empty.  
  
"There's nothing here," Snape said standing up briskly.  
  
"The same upstairs," Rudophus's voice echoed off the kitchen walls. Neville turned to see the other three Death Eaters in the doorway. "I think it's time we left."  
  
Looking down at the Longbottoms Rabastan added, "It's not like they can tell anyone anything now."  
  
Bellatrix nodded and took the Cruciatus Curse. The five Death Eaters went out side and cast the Death Eaters mark over the house and apparated.  
  
Neville was startled he was still there. Wasn't he suppose to follow Snape these were his memories afterall. It was just then that Snape reappeared beside him. The potion master hurried into the house with Neville close behind him.  
  
Neville watched as Snape flung open the door to the cupboard he had opened earlier. He pulled something out, though Neville couldn't really see it. It looked like distorted air.  
  
Snape whispered something and then suddenly a toddler appeared in his arms. Neville was shocked. It was him as a one-year-old. The toddler Neville began to cry. Snape reached up and covered the toddler's mouth and nose with his hand.  
  
"Quiet!" he hissed. "Any moment they'll wonder where I am."  
  
Pulling a letter out of his pocket, he laid the baby beside the Longbottoms. Both his parents were still curled up in pain.  
  
"Stupid fools," Snape said sadly. "Dumbledore won't even be able to help you."  
  
Neville looked down at the letter that touched his younger self and both his parents. It was addressed to Dumbledore and told of other attacks that were planned. Scribbled down at the bottom in Snape's nasty handwriting was "I just watched two decent people tortured by the three Lestranges and Crouch. I was unable to do anything without raising suspicion. Take care of the boy."  
  
Then Neville watched as he and his parents began turning. The letter was a portkey. Looking back up, Neville saw two Snapes – the younger one and his professor.  
  
"I think that's enough," said his professor.  
  
Neville nodded and felt himself returning to the classroom. 


	12. aftermath

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: So I lied. There will be a chapter after this one. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Why did you show me that?" Neville asked pointedly as soon as he was back in the classroom. Nothing much about Snape really made sense anymore, and he had to know the reason why Snape would show him that night. What was it he wanted to accomplish?  
  
"It was something you needed to see to understand. Did that answer your questions?" Snape asked calmly.  
  
"It created more than it answered. You're a spy and a vampire," he stated.  
  
"Yes and partially. My father was a vampire. Only a small portion of blood runs through my veins of that species. Surely you pay attention enough in your defense class to know true vampires cannot go out in the sun," Snape said harshly. "If you have any more questions I would urge you to ask them now. You spent quite a bit of time in the Pensive, your potion will be worthless soon."  
  
"As will yours," snapped Neville. Closing his eyes, he could still see the image of his parents on the floor in their kitchen. He could still see Bellatrix's smirk as she drank her tea, the same smirk she used when talking about torturing Ginny last year. Before he realized what he was truly doing, he was screaming at Snape. "WHERE IS BELLATRIX LESTRANGE?"  
  
A scowl settled on the potion master's face, "She is with the Dark Lord."  
  
"Where is that EXACTLY?"  
  
"You would never get to her," Snape said condescendingly. "You would be dead before you reached the gates of the house."  
  
"NO I WON'T!" Neville yelled almost in a fury. "She needs to pay for what has happened to my parents and for what she wanted to do to Ginny. I will NOT let her go by unpunished!"  
  
"I will not let you kill yourself for some vendetta," snapped Snape. "Your parents deserve more of a fitting memorial than you foolishly running off to face something you know nothing about. You are unprepared and overconfident thanks to that idiotic placebo confidence potion Miss Granger dubbed you into taking."  
  
"What?" Neville said confused. "You're lying."  
  
"If I am that you didn't brew your Veritaserum incorrectly," Snape smirked.  
  
Neville's thoughts raced. Hermione hadn't given him a confidence potion. Everything he had done was his own doing, not the potions. He had kissed Ginny, fought Malfoy, and stood up to Snape all on his own. Could he kill Lestrange too?  
  
"Where is she?" he repeated, not as strongly as before.  
  
"Would you truly get yourself killed for this?" Snape hissed. "You state you love Miss Weasley. How do you think she would react to this? How do you think your parents would?"  
  
"Leave them out of this!" Neville snapped. "You didn't know them."  
  
"I knew them longer than you did," Snape's cold voice stated. "The Dark Lord and Bellatrix are in his family home. You won't be able to even reach the door before you will be killed or made so you wish for death."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Neville said angrily. "I can."  
  
"Not today Mr. Longbottom," came the grandfatherly voice of Professor Dumbledore from the doorway.  
  
Both Snape and Neville looked at the headmaster. He wore a stern expression on his face as he looked between the two.  
  
"I trust you let him know what happened Severus?" he asked gravely.  
  
"Most of it headmaster," Snape replied straightening his robes and taking a seat at his desk. "But there are more questions Mr. Longbottom has that I'm afraid I do not know the answers to."  
  
"I see," Dumbledore said before turning to Neville. "I believe I have the rest of the answers you seek."  
  
"Unless it's where Bellatrix Lestrange is I don't want to hear them," Neville said sulking.  
  
"You are not the only one who has a reason to go after her. However I understand your need to do so, but you are unprepared as of yet," the headmaster said taking a seat in one of the student chairs. "Mr. Potter, as I am sure you are aware, has been taking extra care to learn defensive spells and extra work in various classes. I am asking you to do the same. I know I cannot prevent you from seeking your revenge, but I can help prepare you for what happens."  
  
"I don't want to wait. You didn't see it. You don't know what happened," Neville said angrily.  
  
"I have seen Severus's pensive. I know what occurred."  
  
"My mother didn't even have a wand to protect herself with."  
  
"Ah, I believe that is partially my fault."  
  
Neville looked up at the headmaster astonished. "What?"  
  
The old man sighed, showing some of his age. "I learned last year from Mr. Potter not to try to keep things from people to protect them. Your mother and father, along with Mr. Potter's parents and others were part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Our goal was to defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Your mother lost her wand two days prior in an attack. She was planning to go that next day and get a new one. There is also something else you must know that involves you and Mr. Potter, though I ask you not to ask him anything about it."  
  
Confused Neville looked at the headmaster, but nodded that he would do as instructed.  
  
"There was a prophecy made just before both you and Mr. Potter were born. Basically it stated that the one to vanquish Voldemort would be born late July to parent who had thrice defied him -- both your parents and Mr. Potter's had done so. However, the chosen one would be marked by Voldemort as an equal. Voldemort marked Harry the night his parent died."  
  
Neville looked down trying to figure everything out in his mind. Just a jumble of information had been thrown at him in such a relatively short time. He could have been the one that would have had to kill He-Who-Shall- Not-Be-Named, his parents were part of a secret group to defeat Death Eaters, Snape saving him, his parents tortured. It was all too much.  
  
"I understand this is a lot to take in," Dumbledore said softly. "But you needed to know."  
  
"I know, but I still Bellatrix," Neville replied. "I have to make sure she doesn't do that again to someone I love."  
  
"I presume you are speaking about Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore smirked, a twinkle lighting up in his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you spoken to Miss Weasley about this and her role in why you want to go after Bellatrix Lestrange?"  
  
"Well, no," Neville admitted.  
  
"How do you think she'd react?" the headmaster asked glancing over at a slightly amused Professor Snape.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Ah, well," Dumbledore said standing up. "I happen to know at this moment Miss Weasley is in my office. I will excuse both of you for the remainder of the day's classes and you can discuss this with her. She does need to know, then if you still want to try to go after Bellatrix soon we will discuss it."  
  
Neville nodded. Dumbledore opened the door to the classroom and motioned Neville to exit in front of him. As he did so, Snape came up behind the headmaster.  
  
"Do you think this wise headmaster? After that little episode last night he may be safer going after Bellatrix," Snape said in all honesty. "I mean even Azkaban prisoners are given blindfolds before they are administered the kiss." 


	13. Ginny

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This is the end. ENJOY!  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( (( ( ( (( ( ( (( ( ( (( ( ( (( ( ( (( ( ( (( ( ( (( ( ( (  
  
Neville walked between Professors Dumbledore and Snape. The headmaster was leading of course, and to tell the truth Neville had no idea why Snape was coming with them. They rounded the corner of the silent hallway. Neville never noticed how quiet things were when everyone was in class. Not even Mrs. Norris was lurking about.  
  
Finally, the trio made it to the griffin that stood at the entranceway to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Canary creams please," Dumbledore's soft voice said as the griffin sprang to life and revealed the stairs to his office. The headmaster motioned Neville to go up. As he started up the stairs, he realized no one was behind him.  
  
"Aren't you coming Sir?" Neville asked confused.  
  
There was a little bit of a sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he shook his head. "No, I believe this is a private conversation between you and Miss Weasley. It would not be wise to have an old man up there witnessing it."  
  
"Oh, all right," Neville said before he disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Snape and Dumbledore watched as he disappeared from sight. Turning quickly to the headmaster, Snape again questioned him.  
  
"Shouldn't we go up there with him? What if she loses whatever sense the Weasley family had to begin with and does something drastic?"  
  
"That is exactly what I'm hoping will happen," the headmaster said smiling.  
  
"What if she tells him what the Dark Lord's name is and then they floo there?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Patience Severus," the headmaster said placing a hand on the professor's shoulders. "Miss Weasley will defuse the situation quicker than anything we could have done. He will not go after Bellatrix until he's ready."  
  
As he finished climbing up the stairs, Neville's mind raced about what exactly he was going to tell Ginny. "Honey I love you but I'm going to avenge my parent's torture and make sure your safe, don't wait up" just didn't seem right.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs and looked around the room. It was a very large office and there were all sorts of glass and bronze items around. They looked important, then again not so important – sort of like an apothecary's scale on a desk. There were several pieces of furniture there as well including a few plush chairs and a scarlet couch, which nearly matched the hair of the woman sitting in it, with her head in her hands  
  
"Ginny?" Neville said finding his voice shook a bit.  
  
She looked up and Neville could see there were a few tears lurking in her eyes.  
  
"Neville?" she asked softly, almost like she was afraid he was going to vanish, before getting up.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" he started to ask her as both of them crossed the room toward each other.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Neville listed his hand to the side of his face, which was throbbing from where Ginny had just hit him. What in Merlin's name was that for, he thought before she hugged him tightly and sobbed on his shoulders. Confused he hugged her back. A second later she pulled back and he wasn't sure if he should prepare to get hit again or what.  
  
Suddenly Ginny was showering him with kisses all around his face. In between each of them, she was saying something.  
  
"Don't" kiss "you" kiss "ever" kiss "scare" kiss "me" like "kiss" that "kiss" again. Kiss. "What" kiss "did" kiss "you" kiss "think" kiss "you" kiss "were" kiss "doing" kiss "thinking" kiss "of" kiss "going" kiss "after" kiss "Lestrange" kiss "by" kiss "yourself?" kiss.  
  
As much as he was enjoying the kisses, he stopped her by pulling away.  
  
"How did you know I was planning on going after Lestrange?"  
  
A sudden fire lit up in Ginny's eyes that he knew marked the beginning of her temper. Angrily she stomped over to the other side of the room.  
  
"Of course!" she yelled stomping away. "How would I know it's not like I'm your GIRLFRIEND or anything! Oh no! I had to hear the story and get the pieces together from Harry, Dumbledore and Snape of all people! Couldn't tell me yourself that you have some stupid, harebrained plan to get yourself killed! Didn't you think I would care?"  
  
"I wasn't going to get killed," Neville said as he began to walk over to her.  
  
She turned quickly toward him and looked at him. He swore that look alone might have sent him to the hospital wing. Quickly he took a step back, and several others as she quickly advanced on him.  
  
"So you just thought you'd leave, kill Lestrange and the rest of the Death Eaters would just let you walk on by is that it? You know it wouldn't be that easy! What was that kiss you gave me yesterday about? Was that your way of telling me good-bye in case something happened!" she yelled as tears ran down her face.  
  
Neville shook his head and tried to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. He knew that might not be the best idea, but he had to calm her down a bit to get her to listen to reason. Ginny tried to struggle against him, but he pulled her tighter into the embrace.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave you Ginny," he said softly into her hair. "I never want to leave you."  
  
"You were going to," she said softly as a sob escaped from her.  
  
Neville felt his heart ache against his chest. He had hurt her. "Ginny I need to explain to you why –"  
  
"I don't want to hear why!" she snapped as she struggled to get away from him again. "I mean less to you than revenge. I know why!"  
  
Now Neville started to get angry. Very seldom did this happen, but she wasn't listening to reason and he wasn't about to lose the woman he loved because of both them being stubborn. Briskly, Neville lead her over to the couch and had her sit down. She huffed, but did so. As soon as she did, Neville kneed before her so he could see her face.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," he said very sternly, taking her hands in his. "You mean more to me than anything else in this whole damn world. I don't know why you even put up with me most of the time. My parents are not the only reason I want to go after Lestrange. She threatened you at the ministry last year remember? I will not stand by and let her hurt you. I have to make sure you are safe because I love you!"  
  
"I am capable of taking care of myself you know," she said quietly with a hint of a smile on her lips.  
  
"I know," Neville said softly, tracing around the back of her hand with his thumb. "I just want to be the one who helps you take care of yourself."  
  
A genuine smile lit up Ginny's face as she leaned down and kissed Neville on the lips. Neville let go of her hands and his hands went to her hips. Ginny's hands went up to his hair. If he was standing, Neville was certain his knees would have given out with the kiss he was getting. He wasn't sure which one of them had started deepening the kiss. It didn't matter. Finally Ginny pulled away and rested her forehead against his. Both of them were breathing a little heavily.  
  
"I love you too," she said softly, her breath tickling his face. "but Merlin help you if you even think about trying something like that again without me with you."  
  
Neville pulled away and was about to argue, when Ginny lightly put her hands on the side of his face, framing it.  
  
"I just want to be the one who helps YOU take care of yourself," she said before kissing him again.  
  
Neville vowed right then and there, both of them would put everything they had into each other and for preparing for the upcoming war. There was no way he'd be able to convince Ginny to stay behind, and no way she would let him go with out her. No matter what else the future held, Neville was confident Ginny would be part of it.  
  
THE END  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and review this. I know the ending might have seemed anti-climatic, but I believe J.K.R. has big things in store for Neville during the war and I'm sure this will remain in cannon.  
  
All you reviewers are wonderful. Someone told me the other day that this fan fiction now has the most reviews for a Neville/Ginny ship on fan fiction. I don't know if it's true or not, but I still appreciate everything. I don't know when I'll post my next fic. I've got three ideas I'm toying around with. I'm glad you like everything and thanks once again! 


End file.
